superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
The Lord of the Rings (1978 film) Credits
Opening Logos *United Artists · A Transamerica Company Opening Credits * Fantasy Films Presents * "J.R.R. Tolkien's The Lord of the Rings" * Edited by: Donald W. Ernst, A.C.E. * Music Composed and Conducted by: Leonard Rosenman * Director of Photography: Timothy Galfas * Art Director: Phil Carroll * Screenplay by: Chris Conkling and Peter S. Beagle * Based on the Novels of: J.R.R. Tolkien * Produced by: Saul Zaentz * Directed by: Ralph Bakshi Ending Credits * A Film by: Ralph Bakshi * A Saul Zaentz Production * Assistant Director: John Sparey * Special Effects Technician: Antonio Parra * Visual Effects Artist: Michael A. Peraza, Jr. * Visual Effects Producer: James W. Riley * Studio Production Supervisor: Jacqueline Roettcher * Animation Production Supervisor: Daniel Pia * Assistants to the Director: Lynne Betner, Leah Bernstein * Assistant to the Producer: Nancy Eichler * Production Assistant: Robert K. Feldmann * Layout: Dale Baer, Louise Zingarelli, Mentor Huebner, David Jonas, Mike Ploog, Kevin Hanna * Landscapes Painted by: Barry Jackson, Johnnie Vita, Marcia Adams, Edwin B. Hirth III, Carol Kieffer * Background Assistants: Lou Police, J. Michael Spooner, Ira Turek * Background Illustator: Richard Raynis * Key Animators: Craig Armstrong, Dale Baer, Brenda Banks, Carl Bell, Jesus Cortes, Lillian Evans, Frank Gonzales, Steven Gordon, Sean Joyce, Lenord Robinson, Chrystal Russell, Paul Smith, Irven Spence, Hank Tucker, Edward Wexler, Bruce Woodside, James A. Davis * Animators: Sam Jaimes, Manny Perez, Joe Roman, Phil Roman, Martin Taras, Gary Randall, Tayk Kim, Tom Tataranowicz, Larry Leker, Bill Wolf * Assistant Animators: Retta Davidson, Charlotte Huffine, Rob La Duca, Terrence Lennon, Edward Newmann, Barry Temple, Russ Stoll, Brad Frost, Ray Harris, Davis Doi * Inbetweeners: Rich Arons, Edward Goral, Tim Burton * Color Models: Janet Cummings * Animation Effects: Stan Green, Nino Carbe, Christopher Andrews * Ink And Special Effects: Mary Jane Cole, Ann Hamilton, Linda Pearce, Emaline Seutter, Karin Stover * Ink & Paint Supervisors: Janet Cummings, Vince Gutierrez, Lee Guttman, Lisa Kshatriya, Sally Reymond, Nelda Ridley, Ruth Tompson, Micki Zurcher * Ink & Paint: Debbi Ann Brenner, Gina Evans * In & Paint by: Luk Film * Paint Technician: Madlyn O'Neill * Animation Checker: Dotti Foell * Final Checker: Kristine Brown * Xerox Checker: Daryl Carstensen * Cel Reproductions: Edgar Gutierrez * Production Supervisor: Denise O'Dell * Production Manager: Steven Hahn * Production Staff: Mark Bakshi, Martin Cohen, Christine L. Danzo, Jacquelyn Herst, Cathy Rose, Michael Takamoto * Production Illustrator: Mentor Huebner * Poster Design/Artist: Tom Jung * Still Photographer: Phil Bray * Animation Camera: Nick Vasu, Inc., R & B EFX & Animation, Hogan-Lee Images * Negative Cutters: Jack Hooper, Tom Hooper * Edited at: Horta Editorial * Sound Effects: Sam Shaw Enterprises * Sound Effects Editor: John Post * Assistant Sound Editors: Daniel Sharp, Cari Lewis, Cathy McKelvey * Special Kaleidscopic Effect by: Symmetricon * Music Editor: Jim Henrikson * ADR/Dialogue Editor: Curt Schulkey * Editor: Paul Kirby * Re-recording: Bill Varney, Bob Minkler, Bill Mumford * Dolby Consultant: Stephen Katz * Optical Effects by: The Optical House, L.A. * Title Design: Wayne Fitzgerald * Key Make-Up: Patricia Messina * Costume Supervisor: Hollis Trainer * Special Costume Designed and Constructed by: William Barbe and Lynne Betner * Orchestration by: Ralph Ferraro * Additional Music by: Paul Kont * Song ** "Mithrandir" *** Music by: Leonard Rosenman *** Words by: Mark Fleischer * With the Voices of: ** Frodo - Christopher Guard ** Gandalf - William Squire ** Sam - Michael Scholes ** Aragorn - John Hurt ** Merry - Simon Chandler ** Pippin - Dominic Guard ** Bilbo - Norman Bird ** Boromir - Michael Graham Cox ** Legolas - Anthony Daniels ** Gimli - David Buck ** Gollum - Peter Woodthorpe ** Saruman - Fraser Kerr ** Théoden - Philip Stone ** Elrond - Andre Morell ** Galadriel - Annette Crosbie ** Treebeard - John Westbrook * Character Actors: John A. Neris, Sharon Baird, Michael Lee Gogin, Paul Gale, Patrick Sullivan Burke, Billy Barty, Donn Whyte, Trey Wilson, Albert Cirimele, Patty Maloney, Jeri Lea Ray, Felix Silla, Mike Clifford, Larry Larsen, Art Hern, David Dotson, Tommy Madden * And: Gary Jensen, Aesop Aquarian, Santy Josol, Stan Barrett, John L, Herb Braha, Sam Laws, Hank Calia, Terry Leonard, Frank Delfino, Peter Looney, Russ Earnest, Dennis Madalone, Louie Elias, Buck Maffei, Eddy Fay, Jerry Maren, Carmen Filpi, Harry Monty, Ruth Gay, Frank Morson, Lenny Gear, Walt Robles, Harriett Gibson, Mic Rodgers, Bob Haney, Angelo Rossitto, Chuck Hayward, Pete Risch, Eddy Hice, Jack Verbois, Loren Janes, Gregg Walker, Lucille Bliss, Mel Smith * Image Transform, Inc. * Recorded in: Dolby Stereo * Lenses and Panflex Cameras by: Panavision® * Color by DeLuxe® * No. 25398 Motion Picture Association of America * This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. * Copyright © 1978 by The Saul Zaentz Production Company · All Rights Reserved * Ownership of this motion picture is protected by copyright laws and other applicable laws and any unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition of this picture could result in criminal prosecution as well as criminal liability. * The story, or names, characters and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons is intended or should be inferred. Category:End Credits Category:United Artists Category:Movie credits Category:Fantasy Films Category:Bakshi Productions Category:Saul Zaentz Film Productions